ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral Zhao
Admiral Zhao joined the Tourney Zhao was the leader of the Fire Nation Navy for a brief period in early 100 AG. During his career, he held the ranks of lieutenant, captain, commander, and finally admiral. He was trained by Jeong Jeong to become a master firebender and, as one of the most powerful men in the Fire Nation, took it upon himself to capture Avatar Aang, thus becoming a rival of Prince Zuko. Zhao was a major enemy of Team Avatar in most of the events leading up to his siege of the Northern Water Tribe, during which he killed the Moon Spirit at the Spirit Oasis. This resulted in his downfall by a vengeful La, who subsequently forced the firebender to spend eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls in the Spirit World. However, a group of German Kriegsmarine forces trying to study the Spirit World, with Lt. Werner being among them unknowingly freed the Admiral. He has now begun a crusade with a kill/capture order on Werner and Aang. How to unlock *Defeat 45 enemies in Smash Run with Lt. Werner *Play 94 matches For both methods, you must fight Admiral Zhao at the Siege of the North. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Admiral Zhao by wishing for him from Porunga. After defeating Zhao. or making the wish from Porunga, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Admiral Zhao, Jeong Jeong's former student and he will do anything to win!" He will be seen right of Yangus, left of Phoebe, and below Don Krieg Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zhao reads his battle plans. After the announcer calls his name Zhao burns his map as the camera zooms and says "Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization." Special Attacks Fire Punch (Neutral) Zhao punches his right hand and sends a ball of fire at his opponent. Dancing Firestorm (Side) Zhao spins forward using a spiral of fire. Scorching Climb (Up) Zhao jumps into the air using a trail of fire to scorch his opponent. Cremator (Down) Zhao surrounds himself with a roar and a barrier of fire. Wildfire Dance (Hyper Smash) Zhao readies himself saying "Don't bother." then does an auto combo of punches and kicks while sending balls of fire at his opponent. After doing 14 strikes, he does 7 rapid punches with fireballs. Death Pyre Sword (Final Smash) Zhao makes a large blade of fire in his right hand saying "Ready... Fire!" then swipes the blade 8 eights, then throws it into the ground to make a Nova bomb-like explosion. Victory Animations #Zhao raises a Fire Nation flag and says "They will call me, Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao the Invincible!" over the cheers of several Fire Nation soldiers. #*Zhao raises a Fire Nation flag and says "This is the end of the Water Tribe! Victory is ours!" over the cheers of several Fire Nation soldiers. (Katara/Sokka/Hakoda/Pakku victories only) #Zhao gives a fiery punch then a fiery kick, then lunges and double punches saying "It's Admiral Zhao, now." #*Zhao gives a fiery punch then a fiery kick, then lunges and double punches saying "With the Avatar in my grasp, I will make the Fire Lord very happy!" (Aang victories only) #*Zhao gives a fiery punch then a fiery kick, then lunges and double punches saying "You failed for the last time, Iroh." (Iroh victories only) #*Zhao gives a fiery punch then a fiery kick, then lunges and double punches saying "I'm a true firebending master now!" (Jeong Jeong victories only) #Admiral Zhao circles his hands then shoots a ball of fire and says "Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you are all guilty!" #*Admiral Zhao circles his hands then shoots a ball of fire and says "You should've killed me during our Agni Kai while you could!" (Zuko victories only) On-Screen Appearance Admiral Zhao jumps down with a trail of fire and says "It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe." Special Quotes *Yes. They will tell stories of my power, think of me as Zhao the Terrible! (When fighting Mamoswine) *Firebenders would be rendered powerless and we could easily be killed. Not even I could win a damn battle. (When fighting Sonya) Trivia *Admiral Zhao's rival is the U-96 war correspondent, Lt. Werner as he believes he can lead him to the Avatar. His second rival is Saber Stryke. *Admiral Zhao is the first Nicktoons character in history to say a curse word. *Admiral Zhao shares his English voice actor with Col. William Tavington and Satan. *Admiral Zhao shares his Japanese voice actor with Burn Griffith, Yinglong and JoJolion Josuke. Mitsuaki Madono once did Noriaki Kakyoin in the Capcom CPS3 arcade game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Unlockable characters